el amor de Reinbow dash
by sirena11
Summary: Reinbow dash se enamora de un nuevo pegaso muy parecido a ¿acaso el también se enamoro de ella? descubranlo
1. Chapter 1:un nuevo pegazo

capitulo 1: un pegaso nuevo

era un hermoso dia en poniville , Reinbow dash despejaba el cielo para hacer un buen dia soleado mientas sus amigas la veian desde la tierra esperándola

listo termine-dijo Reinbow dash (una pegaso color azul celeste ,melena multicolor y tenia una cuite mark una nube y un rayo con 3 colores)

un nuevo record-dijo Apple Jack -(una poni naranja , melena amarilla y tenia como cuite mark 3 manzanas rojas)

y ahora que hacemos?-dijo fluttershy (una pegaso amarilla , melena rosa y tenia de cuite mark tres matiposas rosas)

que las parece si van a ver mi nuevo vestido¡-dijo rarity (una unicornio blanca , melena morada y tenia de cuite mark tres diamantes azules)

no te ofendas Rarity pero ya nos lo enseñaste 15 o 16 veces-dijo twilight (una unicornio morada , melena del mismo color y tenia de cuite mark una estella morada)

¿a si'-dijo Rarity apenada

si-dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo

en eso llego pinkie pie (una poni rosa , melena del mismo color y de cuite mark 3 globos) pinkie pasaba muy rápido de un lado a otro con clobos , serpentinas , gorros de fiesta , etc

pinkie por que tan apurada-dijo twilight

pinkie tomo todo el ahire que pudo y diojo su respuesta lo mas rápido que pudo - ¿Qué ? no se enteraron , hoy llegara un poni y yo como siempre planeo organiasarle una gran , gran fiesta de bienvenida como lo ago con todos los ponis nuevos , como hice con tigo twilight lo recuerdas bueno en fin necesito organizar la fiesta lo mas rápido que puedo - al finalizar pinkie tomo todo el ahire que pudo

¿nuevo poni?-dijo fluttershy

¿Cómo es que sabes cuando llegara alguien nuevo a la ciudad?-dijo Reinbow dash

si , solo falta que nos digas que es , a que hora llega , cual es su cuite mark y su sexo - dijo Rarity

bien-pinkie saco una hoja y dijo - es un pegaso , llega a las 3 : 30 y es un hombre pero no se su cuite mark -dijo pinkie

sus amigas se quedaron viéndola confundidas

chicas me están asustando- dijo pinkie

y tu cres que tu no nos asustas a nosotras-dijo rainbow dash

bueno tengo que seguir con los preparativos-dijo Pinkie mientras corria al sugar sup corner

sinsera mente no se bien como se escribe sugar sup corner y si por si acaso no sabes que es es la pastelerioa de poniville

sus 5 ponis la siquieron , al entrar haban muchos globos , un gran pastel , ponche , juegos y todo lo que hay en las fiestas de pinkie

muy bien creo queo ya esta listo -dijo pinkie

ahora necesito que fluttershy o reinbow dash ballan a clausdel y me avisen si el nuevo pegaso ya llego-dijo Pinkie

pinkie no era mas fácil hacer la fiesta en su casa?-dijo Rainbow dash

no , no sovia que casa era y aparte los ponis terrestres no pueden pisar clausdel-dijo Pinkie

bueno había una casa basia cerca de la mia- dijo Rainbow dash - posiblemente se mude a esa casa

no importa ballan a ver si ya llego-dijo Pinkie

y que le decimos si ya llego-dijo fluttershy

solo díganle que venga para aqui- dijo Pinkie - ahhhhhh Gomi no te comas el pastel

esta bien-dijo Reinbow dash mientas despegaba , sequida por fluttershy

las dos pegasos llegaron a clausden , cerca de la casa de Reinbow , al llegar había una mudanza pero no veian a nadie nuevo asi que regresaron a sugar sup corner

a havisarle a pinkie

uff que bueno que no a llegado - dijo pinkie aliviada

por que?-dijo fluttershy

Gomi se comie el pastel y los pastelillos-dijo rarity que apenas podía respirar por perseguir ala mascota de pinkie

valla si que fue difícil atraparlo-dijo Apple Jack que había atado al pobre Gomi ala mesa

ok?-dijo Rainbow dash

esta bien le enviare la invitación por correo y de paso a los invitados-dijo Pinkie

pero no dijiste que llegaría a las 3:30?-dijo twilight

si-dijo pinkie

son las 3:00-dijo Apple Jack

ahhhhhhh devo apurarme a mandar esto-dijo Pinkie corriendo asia la salida-a por cierto no dejen que Gomi se siga comiendo los bocadillos

la rosada poni se fue lo mas rápido que pudo

pinkie llego 15 minutos después apenas y podía respirar

lis...lis...listo uff ya...ya...in...invi...te a todos los ponis-dijo Pinkie mientras tomaba ahire en el piso

pinkie ¿Cómo le mandaste la invitación al nuevo poni?-dijo Apple Jack

o se la di a Sofia ella se la pondrá en su buson-dijo Pinkie

las 6 amigas se quedaron en sugar sup corner al poco rato empezaron a llegar los invitados . Cuando todos los invitados habían llegado solo esperaban al nuevo poni

escondance ahi viene-dijo Pinkie mientras apagaba la luz

en cuanto el nuevo poni entro a sucar sup corner...

¡sorpresa¡-gritaron todos los ponis invitados a la fiesta mientras se prendia la luz

hola soy pinkie pie hice esta fiesta de bienvenida solo para ti , le ago una a cada poni que conozco y yo conozco a todos los ponis en poniville , ¿Qué te parece? todos en poniville les gustan mis fiestas y digo a quien no jaja-dijo pinkie lo mas rápido que pudo-y como te llamas?

me llamo Blitz-dijo Blitz (un pegazo azul un poco oscuro , melena del mismo color mas claro y de cuite mark un rallo )

muy bien Blitz te presentare a todos los ponis-dijo Pinkie mientras lo tomaba del hombro

Pinkie le presento a todos los invitados dejando al ultimo a sus mejores amigas

muy bien y ellas son mis mejores amigas , twilight , Apple Jack , rarity , fluttershy y reinbow dash-dijo Pinkie pie

Blitz se quedo viendo a reinbow mientras ella lo veía al igual , mientras los dos se vaian ojo a ojo los dos sintieron algo que jamas habían sentido antes

hola-le decía Blitz a las 5 ponis

muy bien ¡que empiese la fiesta¡-dijo Pinkie

mientras todos lo ponis festejaban , bailaban y jugaban twilight y las demás notaron algo entre Rainbow y Blitz , no dejaban de mirarse con una mirada "de amor" por asi decirlo o almenos eso les parecía a las chicas . Cuando la fiesta termino las únicas que quedaron en el sugar sup corner conversando un rato

yyyyyyy?-dijo Rarity dirijiendose a reinbow

y que?-dijo Reinbow

vamos sabemos que Blitz te gusta-dijo Apple Jack

que ? claro que no-dijo Reinbow mientras se sonrojaba-nisiquiera nos conocemos bien

Y eso que se pueden ir conociendo con el tiempo-dijo Rarity

si vamos todas nos enamorado alguna vez-dijo Apple Jack

pus yo no , yo jamas me voy a enamorar-dijo Reinbow

si , asi como dijiste que jamas hibas a leer un libro?-dijo fluttershy en tono burloso

cállate-dijo Reinbow un poco molesta

todas rieron por un rato esepto reinbow por su puesto

vamos reinbow además son muy parecidos-dijo twilight

en que nos paresemos?-dijo Reinbow

bueno yo hable con el en la fiesta-dijo Pinkie-y si son muy parecidos , los dos son extremos , les gusta volar rápido , les gusta ganar , etc.

si como no-dijo Reinbow

acuérdate del odio nace el amor-dijo Pinkie

Pinkie no estamos hablando de odio en este momento-dijo Rarity

bueno le puede servir de algo-dijo Pinkie

después de eso todas fueron a sus casas

enamorarme , si como no-se decía a si misma rewinbow de camino a su casa. Cuando llego a su casa se quedo viendo por un momento la casa de Blitz que estaba cerca de la de ella , luego de eso entro a du casa , subio a su habitacion y se quedo dormida


	2. Chapter 2:nuevos sentimientos

capitulo 2:nuevos sentimientos

Reinbow dash se había levantado temprano para despejar el cielo , al terminar regreso a su casa a alimentar a su mascota...

(sinceramente no me acuerdo el nombre esacto de la tortuga de Reinbow dash asi que el nombre que se le queda es tanque (creo que es el nombre correcto) pero de todos modos les aviso)

Tanque la tortuga quien la había salvado de quedar atrapada por siempre en el cañon , cuando hubo una avalancha en la cual se le quedo atorada el ala bajo una roca.

Reinbow se quedo pensando en lo que sus amigas le habían dicho la noche anterior

-pensamientos de Reinbow

-sabemos que Blitz te gusta

-todos nos enamoramos alguna ves

-del odio nace el amor

-fin del pensamiento

Reinbow estaba aburrida asi que tomo una hoja y lápices de colores por alguna Razón que ella no sabia en la hoja empezó hacer un dorazon con distintos colores (al parecer estaba inconciente de lo que estaba pintando) al terminar el corazón dentro de el con color azul empezó hacer un b , en ese momento Reinbow reacciono

ha no , no ,no-se decía Reinbow-que estoy haciendo , ¿Qué me esta pasando? , de inmediato Reinbow tomo la hoja, la arrugo y la escho en la basura

¿Qué me esta pasando?-dijo Reinbow dash viendo a Tanque quien dio una muy lenta sonrisa

no me veas asi-dijo Reinbow tirandose en su cama

al ver la hora Reinbow le puso su elise para ir al parque con las chicas a jugar con sus mascotas.

ya en el parque todas con sus mascotas y Reinbow estando en las nubes ya que solo estaba penzando

Reinbow ¿ en que piensas?-dijo fluttershy

que? a en nada-dijo Reinbow

piensa en Blitz-dijo pinkie en tono burloso

al oírla Reinbow le lanzo una rama que encontró cerca la cual Pinkie esquivo. Sin saberlo Blitz estaba justo arriba de ellas , al verlas lanzo una leve sonrisa al ver a Reinbow , bajo para saludarlas

hola chicas-dijo Blitz

al verlo Reinbow se ronrojo , Blitz también se sonrrojo al ver a Reinbow

hola Blitz-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo mientras Apple Jack le da un leve codazo a Reinbow

que están haciendo?-dijo Blitz

es una sesión de juegos con nuestras mascotas-dijo twilight

que bien-dijo Blitz

¿tienes mascota?-dijo Rarity

si . un camaleón-dijo Blitz

camaleón?-dijeron las 6 ponis al mismo tiempo

si-dijo Blitz-no saben que es

no , pero ¿quieres venir con nosotras ala sesión de juegos?-dijo Pinkie

si , por que no-dijo Blitz-ahora bengo voy por Richard-Blitz sale volando

¿por que me torturan?-dijo Reinbow

¿Cómo que te torturamos?-dijo fluttershy

osea que si te gusta Blitz?-dijo Apple Jack Reinbow

que? que necias ya les dije que no-dijo Reinbow mientras se sonrojaba

entonces por que siempre te sonrojas cuando te decimos que te gusta-dijo Rarity

por nada-dijo Reinbow ahun mas sonrrojada

en ese momento Blitz estaba bajando

listo, y ¿por que estaban peleando?-dijo Blitz

por nada-dijo twilight

y cual es tu mascota-dijo Reinbow roca casi como un tomate

aquí esta-dijo Blitz mientras bajaba su ala y las demás vieron que era un pequeño animalito de color azul

es hermoso-dijo fluttershy

mientras el pequeño camaleón se le subia a sus cascos y en ese momento el camaleón cambio de color azul a color amarillo , cuando eso paso fluttershy se asusto y solto un pequeño grito

descuida es normal que cambie de color-dijo Blitz

¿en serio?-dijo Apple Jack

si-dijo Blitz

el pequeño camaleón salto al lomo de twilight , en ese momento el camaleón cambio de color amarillo a color morado

aaaa que lindo-dijo twilight

luego el camaleon salto de twilight a el pelo de reinbow , el camaleón paso de morado a rojo, amarillo y naranja

lo que hiso que reinbow solo se sonrojara

luego el camaleón paso de Reinbow a Blitz .

paso 1 hora y Blitz había ido a su casa , Reinbow estaba a punto de ir a la suya pero sus amigas la detuvieron (Apple Jack la tomo por la cola y pinkie le salto ensima)

¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Reinbow molesta

queremos que nos contestes-dijo Rarity

que les conteste ¿que?-dijo Reinbow ahun mas molesta

que Blitz te gusta-dijo Pinkie

¿hay otra ves con eso?-dijo Reinbow

si y no te dejaremos en paz hasta que lo admitas-dijo Apple jack

hay porfavor-dijo Reinbow

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR...

Blitz estaba en su casa hablando con su mascota

hay ella es tan hermosa ¿pero como se lo digo?-le decía Blitz a su mascota

el pequeño camaleón cambio de azul a color verde

tienes razón se lo debo decir pronto, ya vuelvo

Blitz salio de su casa a buscar a Reinbow para decirle que la amaba, pero se lo quería decir en privado

REGRESANDO CON LAS CHICAS...

hay ya admitelo-dijo twilight

no admitiré algo que no es sierto-dijo Reinbow

en un rápido movimiento Reinbow logro quitarse de ensima a Pinkie , salio volando lo mas rápido que pudo mientras mirava a sus amigas , sin saberlo Blitz venia prácticamente delante de ella pero el estaba pensando asi que no vio a Reinbow. Los dos chocaron y calleron al piso

eso devio doler-dijo Pinkie

las chicas fueron a ver que sus amigos estuvieran bien .

los dos pegasos se frotaron la cabeza por es golpe

lo siento es tas bien-dijo Blitz , ayudando a Reinbow para levantarse

si-dijo Reinbow aun frotándose la cabeza

los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente uno al otro

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-dijo Reinbow algo sonrojada

las chicas están cerca de ellos , pero no hablan ni hacen ningún ruido para enterarse de una vez por todas lo que pasaba entre Blitz y Reinbow

yo solo quería decirte... que yo...que yo te a...(fue interrumpido por Reinbow)

necesito que vengas conmigo-dijo Reinbow quien salio volando

tonto tonto tonto -se decía Blitz

genial ahora que hacemos para esterarnos de lo que aso con ellos dos-dijo twilight

no se-dijo Pinkie

las cuatro ponis voltearon a ver a fluttershy

a no no no no-dijo fluttershy

vamos fluttershy eres la única con alas aquí-dijo Rarity

pe.. pe.. pero ¿Qué ago si me descubren?-dijo fluttershy

hay no pasara nada-dijo Apple jack

pero...pero...pero...yo-dijo fluttershy

hay ya cigelos antes de que se te pierdan-dijo Apple Jack

fluttershy aun indesisa empeso a seguir a Blitz y a reinbow pero no los alcanzo con lo rápido que iban asi que regreso con las chicas

MIENTRAS CON LOS TORTOLOS...

¿para que vinimos aquí?-dijo Blitz

no lo se me quería alejar del parque-dijo Reinbow

-pensamientos de Blitz

¿Qué estas haciendo? es tu oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes por ella

-fin del pensamiento

Reinbow yo quiero decierte algo-dijo Blitz algo nervioso

que-dijo Reinbow

yo...yo... te amo-dijo Blitz

reinbow se queda en shock

Reinbow se acerca y besa a Blitz

al terminar el beso Reinbow no sabia lo que paso

yo...yo...yo...-dijo Reinbow al darse cuenta de lo que paso. Reinbow salio volando

Reinbow espera-dijo Blitz tratando de alcanzar a Reinbow

Reinbow llego a su casa

tanque-dijo-lo siento me había olvidado de ti

Reinbow abrió la puerta de su casa y entro con tanque


	3. Chapter 3 : cada dia mas enamorados

capitulo 3:cada dia mas enamorados

Reinbow no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Blitz

que nubes poso allí-se decía reinbow mientras no paraba de dar vueltas por toda su casa

y mi segunda pregunta que rayos hice yo-Rainbow seguía hablando con ella misma

Reinbow escucha que tocaban la puerta , Rainbow se asomo a la ventana por temor a que fuera Blitz, para su suerte erasus amigas twilight pudo hacer el hechizo para que ponis terrestres pudieran caminar por las nubes

Reinbow dash ¿estas ahí?-dijo Twilight

Rainbow dash abre la puerta rápidamente y mete a sus amigas a su casa también rápidamente

que pasa?-dijo Rarity

n...n...n...n...ada-dijo Rainbow algo angustiada

te sucede algo?-dijo fluttershy

n...n...no-dijo Rainbow

entonces por que estas tan nerviosa?-dijo Apple Jack

n...n...n...n... no estoy nerviosa ¿por...por que cren eso?

nunca abias estado tan nerviosa antes-dijo Pinkie pie

que te pasa dulzura?-dijo Rarity

n...n...n...na...da-dijo Rainbow

ya dinos que te pasa-dijo Twilitgh-somos tus amigas

yo...yo..yo...yo-dijo Rainbow

tu que-dijo Pinkie

yo...yo...yo..yo-dijo Rainbow dash-¡quiero que salgan de mi casa¡-dijo esto con toda vergüenza ya que ella no era asi

Rainbow tomo a sus amigas y las saco de su casa

que te pasa Rainbow-dijo Apple Jack

yo...yo...¡bese a Blitz¡-dijo Rainbow mientras le cerraba la puerta prácticamente en las narices a sus amigas

¿a caso acabo de escuchar a Rainbow dash , decir que beso a Blitz?-dijo Rarity

la que nunca se iba a enamorar ¿eh?-dijo Apple Jack

ya chicas mañana le preguntaremos a Rainbow dash lo que paso-dijo Twilitgh

las demás no tuvieron mas opción que regresar a sus respectivas casas.

¿por que les dije eso a las demás?-se decía a si misma Rainbow

Rainbow se recostó en su sofá y al poco rato se quedo dormida. Pero por alguna razón en sus sueños se veía a ella misma con Blitz , y al parecer había 3 pequeños pegasos saltando alrededor de ellos , dos niñas y un niño para ser esactos , aunque no podía ver a los pequeños a detalle, después Rainbow despierta de golpe.

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Rainbow

Tocaron la puerta , Rainbow volvió a asomarse por la ventana para segurarse si era Blitz o sus amigas , para su sorpresa era un gran ramo de rosas rojas (adivonen de quien). Rainbow salio y recogio aquel ramo y lo metio a su casa.

Rainbow busca algo en aquel ramo buscando quien lo envio , aunque no dudava quien , recorrio todo el ramo asta que encontró una nota que decía:

Rainbow , espero que no te ayas tomado a mal lo que paso . Quiero invitarte a una cena en un yate hoy a la 9:00 , si no quieres ir te comprendo

atte:B

tenia que ser-se dijo Rainbow a si misma-¿que ago?

Rainbow daba vueltas por toda su casa hablando con ella misma

si voy todos sabran y les dije a mis amigas que yo nunca me enamoraría , pero, acepto que Blitz es lindo , ¡hay¡ que estoy diciendo ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿debo desircelo a alguien?, pregunta tras pregunta que no optenia respuesta

¡no lo agunto mas¡-dijo Rainbow-ire con Twiligth

Rainbow tomo la nota que venia en el ramo de rosas y salio a casa de Twiligth. Al llegar Rainbow lo primero que hiso fue disculparse por sacarlas a la fuerza de su casa , luego le dio la nota

guau Rainbow-dijo Twilitgh

guau que ¿no se que debo hacer?-dojo Rainbow-dame un consejo

es simple , solo escucha a tu corazón-dijo Twilitgh

después Rainbow volvió a su casa

¿escucha a tu corazón? ¿Qué significa?-se decía Rainbow a si misma- hay Twilitgh tu y tus cursiderias de tus libros sin sentido. Rainbow llego a su casa y todavía esa frase estaba en su cabeza escucha a tu corazon , escucha a tu corazón , escucha a tu corazón. ya iban a dar las 9:00 y después de tanto pensar Rainbow escucho a su corazon.

Rainbow se habia puesto su vestido que uso en la gala y fue al muelle cerca en el mar (no me pregunten donde por que no tengo idea jeje sigamos) al poco rato encontró el yate en el estaba Blitz vestido muy elegante al igual que Rainbow

hola-dijo Blitz invitando a Rainbow a subir al yate

hola-dijo Rainbow algo sonrrojada

bueno ya arriba del yate Rainbow se sentía algo extraña , ya que nunca se abia subido a uno y estaba acostumbrada a volar pero no tardo en tomar confianza ya que la vista era hermosa. estuvieron un par de horas en el mar , sin sorpresa para Rainbow le esperaba una cena romántica ,en la que los dos tortolos hablaban de sus sentimientos por el otro , lo que asia que estuvieran mas enamorados (lo que ya era ovio). Rainbow estaba muy feliz de esta con Blitz y viceversa ambos deseaban que esos momentos no se acabaran nunca aunque los dos sabrían que acabaría tarde o temprano. cuando el dulce momento termino Blitz llevo a Rainbow a su casa.

Rainbow no tardo en subir y dormir pero en sus sueños volvia a aparecer ella con Blitz volando y al igual que el anterior con tres pequeños pegasos con ellos pero esta vez los podía ver con mas detalle , el niño era de color azul y de melena verde , una de las niñas (la menor de los tres por tamaño) era de color azul celeste como ella y melena color rosa fuerte o fiusha con rallos color verde y azul , el ultimo pegaso era una niña color rosa melena multicolor casi como ella , elcese momento Rainbow despertó.

otra vez ¿Quiénes son esos 3 pequeños?-se decía Rainbow asi misma

Rainbow estuvo rondando por su cuarto mientras hablaba con ella misma-yo nunca e visto a esos pequeños

mañana le preguntare a pinkie ella conoce a todos-seguía hablando sola

lo que no entendia era porque los tres pegasos siempre aparecían con ella y con Blitz. No le dio mucha importancia y volvio a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4 : los 3 extraños pegasos

capitulo 4: los 3 extraños pegasos

A la mañana siguiente Rainbow fueal sugar cube corner (creo que se escribe asi) quería hablar con pinkie sobre los 3 pequeños pegasos que ve en sus sueños pero al llegar se sorprendio al ver a todas sus amigas ahí.

¿Qué están haciendo todas aquí?-dijo Rainbow

a nada, nada -dijo Apple Jack- solo comemos pastelillos

y?-dijo Twilight

y ¿que?-dijo Rainbow

dinos como te fue con ya sabes quien-dijo Rarity

les dijiste twiliht?-dijo Rainbow molesta

descuida Rainbow eso esta entre nosotras-dijo Tiwilht

si no diremos nada a nadie-dijo Pinkie

bueno , esta bien , pero que se quede entre nosotras , no quiero que media ciudad se entere-dijo Rainbow-no quiero que media ciudad se entere

tu secreto esta a salvo-dijo Fluttershy

bueno cuesto con ustedes-dijo Rainbow

para que viniste aquí?-dijo pinkie

a si quería decirte si no conocias a 3 pequeños pegasos Pinkie-dijo Rainbow

se mas especifica, conozco a muchos pegasos como scotaloo-dijo Pinkie

bueno una es color celeste , melena rosa fuerte o fiusha con rayos verde y azul , la otra en de color rosa o fiusha y de melena multicolor y el ultimo es de color azul fuerte y de melena azul-dijo Rainbow

mmmm ,no ,no que yo sepa-dijo Pinkie

como o de donde conoces a esos 3 pegasos-dijo Apple Jack

los veo en mis sueños-dijo Rainbow

u u -dijo Pinkie- Talbes puedes ver el futuro

¿que?-dijo Rarity

ver el futuro-dijo Pinkie-que tal si esos 3 pegasos se mudaran a ponyville

creo que exajeras-dijo Tiwight

ya quieres que rainbow vea el futuro-dijo Apple Jack

¡si¡ NO SERIA INCREIBLE?¡-dijo Pinkie

puedes darnos mas detalles de los pegasos que ves en tus sueños?-dijo Tiwight

como que-dijo Rainbow

nose en donde los vez-dijo Twiligth

bueno por lo general están volando o brincndo o caminando junto a Blitz y yo-dijo Rainbow

haber déjame ver si entendimos-dijo Apple jack

ves a 3 pegasos que siempre están alado tuyo y de Blitz-dijo Rarity

que no los conocemos-dijo Fluttershy

y solo los vez en tus sueños-dijo Tiwilght

si ¿y?-dijo Rainbow

no se pero entre las 6 lo descubriremos-dijo Apple Jack

e si hablando de eso me tengo que ir-dijo Rainbow

por que?-dijo Pinkie

este...por que...por que tengo un pendiente-dijo Rainbow - ¡ADIOS¡-dijo mientras se iba volando

¿con quien ira?-dijo Rarity en tono burloso

las 5 amigas se quedaron pensando en los 3 pegasos. Tiwight se quedo pensando mas en lo que dijo Rainbow las caracteristicas de los 3 pequeños pequeños (el color azul fuerte como Blitz , el color celeste de Rainbow y le melena multicolor de Rainbow).

u u que tal si esos tres pegasos se mudaran a ponyville-dijo Pinkie

e cariño eso ya lo dijiste-dijo Rarity

a es cierto pero que tal si eso pasara-dijo Pinkie

¿no será que recuerde a alguien como a sus hermanos?-dijo Apple Jack

no , Rainbow no tiene hermanos-dijo Fluttershy en tono muy bajo

bueno alguna razón debe aver-dijo Rarity

chicas piensen-dijo Tiwilght - uno de los pequeños es de color celeste

aja-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

igual a Rainbow

si-dijeron

y el otro es de color azul fuerte igual que Blitz -dijo Tiwilght

si-dijeron

y una tiene pelo multicolor-dijo Tiwilght

si-dijeron

no se dan cuenta chicas ? esos tres pequeños pegasos tienen caracteristicas de Rainbow y Blitz-dijo Tiwight

si ¿y?-dijo Pinkie

vamos chicas piensen las caranteristicas de Rainbow y Blitz , en los sueños de Rainbow esos pequeños aparecen juento a ella y junto a Blitz-dijo Tiwilght

espera estas insinuando que...-dijo Apple Jack

esos 3 pequeños son...-dijo Rarity

hijos de...-dijo fluttershy

¡RAINBOW Y BLITZ ¡- dijo Pinkie

shhhhhhhhh¡-dijeron todas

Tiwilght como puedes pensar que esos 3 pequeños pegasos son hijos de Rainbow y Blitz?¡-dijo Rarity

es una locura Twilght-dijo Apple Jack-Rainbow y Blitz no se han casado es mas ni siquiera son novios y Rainbow se negaba a aceptar que es amor

tal vez tengas razón Apple Jack pero piensen Rainbow nos dijo que lo había besado

si pero no emos aclarado eso-dijo Pinkie

si pero Blitz invito a Rainbow en un paseo en yate ayer -dijo Tiwilght- y de eso si tenemos pruebas

si...pero ya tan pronto hijos-dijo Rarity

tampoco sean mal pensadas no vayan a creer que de un dia para otro Rainbow ya este embarazada o algo asi-dijo Fluttershy

eso si , bueno de que de un dia para otro Rainbow este embarazada no lo creo pero lo que si creo es que de un dia para otro se agan novios-dijo Tiwilght

bueno tal vez tengas razón -dijo Pinkie

debemos decírselo Rainbow?-dijo Apple Jack

por que no lo ariamos?-dijo Rarity

por que si Rainbow ya nos habia dicho que no era amor con esto no se seguirá aferrando mas -dijo Apple Jack

bueno eso si pero tarde o temprano sedera-dijo Tiwilght

entonces ¿secreto?-dijo Pinkie

¡secreto-dijeron las demás al mismo riempo seguido por...-con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo

chicas no quero interrumpirlas pero podrían guardar silencio los bebes están descansando-dijo desde las escaleras la

mil disculpas bajaremos nuestro tono de voz-dijo Rarity

esta bien sigan divirtiéndose-dijo la subiendo las escaleras

muy bien ¿Cómo piensan mantener esto es secreto?-dijo Twilgth

¿como que como?-dijo Pinkie-es facil

solo no hay que decirle a nadie-dijo pinkie

gran respuesta pinkie-dijo Twilght

bueno solo hay que preocuparnos por Apple Jack-dijo Rarity

¿y por que por mi?-dijo Apple Jack algo molesta

no eres tan buena para guardar secretos-dijo Fluttershy en tono muy bajo

para los secretos es buena pero no para las mentiras-dijo Pinkie

pero esto solo es un secreto-dijo Apple Jack-no hay que decir mentitas

yo creo que si-dijo tiwight-¿que le diremos a Rainbow cuando pregunte que supimos de los pegasos?

solo hay que desirle que no sabemos nada-dijo Fluttershy

bueno podría funcionar-dijo-rarity

en cuando Apple Jack no diga la mentira-dijo Pinkie

hay por favor-dijo Apple Jack

no es por ofender cariño pero es cierto que no sabes mentir-dijo Rarity

y cuando mientes empiezas a sudar ,empiezas a mirar a tosas pates y con una sonrisa falsa-dijo Fluttershy

ok yo no die nada-dijo Apple Jack

esta bien solo hay que decirle que no supimos nada de los tres pegasos y ya nada mas y solo se lo diremos si ella nos lo pregunta-dijo Tiwight-¿trato?

¡trato¡-dijeron las 4 ponis al mismo tiempo

**¿Qué les parecio? :( siento que pierdo imaginación :( **


End file.
